Hard Life
by kyura.lee.9
Summary: Kisah Kyungsoo yang berakhir membuat dirinya menjadi pekerja sex demi mendapatkan kepuasan dan uang. Kyungsoo x Baekhyun. and other pairing. sudah jelas kan ini KYUNGSOO X BAEKHYUN?
1. Chapter 1

**THE HARD LIFE**

**Main cast: Do Kyungsoo Byun Baekhyun Oh Se Hun Lu Han.**

**Other Cast: Byun Se Ra (OC), Kim Jong In, Park Chanyeol, Jungkook.**

**Warning : BDSM, Violence, Incest, boy x boy, mom x son**

**Pairing: Kyungsoo x Baekhyun, Se Ra x Baekhyun. And other pairing**

**Story line : Kyura Lee.**

**This fic is mine. Dont plagiariasm. **

**Jika kalian merasa tidak mampu membaca fic ini silahkan pergi karena fic ini bisa membuat kalian jijik. This is just story, saya tidak bermaksud membuat seorang Baekhyun ataupun Kyungsoo seperti ini. Ini hanya cerita yang terlahir dari pikiran liar saya. Kalian bebas membash saya tapi pakailah dengan kata – kata sopan. Terimaskasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo mengedip beberapa kali. Pemandangan didepannya mampu membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Yah sedikit. Karena ia sering melihatnya.

"Kau sudah memasuki rumah ini, dan itu artinya kau sudah tak bisa lagi keluar dari rumah ini meskipun kau ingin Kyungsoo ssi."

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah wanita cantik nan seksi berumur sekitar 30 an itu dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Karena ini keinginanmu, dan kau kesini bukan karena hasil paksaan dari orang tua mu aku rasa kau bisa aku andalkan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Yah ini keinginannya. Masuk kedalam 'rumah' ini adalah keinginannya bukan seperti mereka yang masuk kedalam rumah ini karena paksaan ataupun karena telah dijual. Kyungsoo menyerahkan dirinya sendiri karena ia memang butuh uang, dan butuh pelampiasan kemarahannya.

Se Ra, wanita berumur tiga puluh tahunan itu membawa Kyungsoo kedalam sebuah ruangan seperti sebuah ruangan kerja namun ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh lilin – lilin berwarna merah hingga ruangan itu berwarna merah menyala dengan harum khas aroma aromaterapi ketika ia menciumnya.

Se Ra duduk di kursinya dan memberi isyarat pada Kyungsoo untuk ikut duduk didepannya. Pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun itu mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit gugup dan sesekali meneguk ludahnya berat.

Sungguh pemandangan didalam kamar itu, tepatnya disebuah ranjang itu ia bisa melihat seorang namja yang dalam keadaan terikat rantai tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh putihnya. Mata namja itu tertutup kain hitam, kedua kaki nya terikat rantai begitu juga kedua lengannya. Namja itu terdengar menggeram sakit membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo merinding.

Se Ra tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang gugup dan takut secara bersamaan.

"Jangan pedulikan seseorang yang terikat disana Kyungsoo. Dia sedang dalam masa hukuman karena berani melarikan diri dari sini."

Kyungsoo terkejut dan mengalihkan mata bulatnya ke arah Se Ra dengan wajah tegang. "Itu juga berlaku padamu jika berniat lari dari sini. Aku sudah bilang kan?" Se Ra mengulas senyum, jemarinya meraih sebatang rokok yang sudah habis setengah nya di dalam asbak dan mulai memantik api dan membakar ujung rokok itu. Asap rokok mulai muncul dari kedua belah bibir berlipstik merah marun itu dengan sensual. "Siapapun yang sudah masuk kedalam rumah ini, sudah dipastikan tidak akan bisa keluar tanpa keinginanku." Se Ra menyeringai membuat Kyungsoo merinding di buatnya.

"Well, berapa umurmu?"

"De-delapan belas."

"Kenapa kau ingin bekerja menjadi pelacur heum?"

Kyungsoo terbatuk pelan ketika Se Ra menghembuskan asap rokok kearah wajahnya membuat wanita itu terkekeh pelan.

"Kau belum terbiasa dengan bau rokok? Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kau akan terbiasa dan bahkan mungkin akan menikmatinya. Ini sangat nikmat asal kau tahu." Se Ra mengedipkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum canggung. "Well, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku barusan. Apa yang membuatmu ingin menjadi pelacur."

Kyungsoo berdehem sekali dan memberanikan diri menatap kearah mata biru Se Ra. Kyungsoo bisa menebak jika Se Ra adalah keturunan Korea- Amerika. Itu terlihat dari mata biru langit miliknya.

"Aku-" Kyungsoo memainkan jemarinya, mengetuk meja dengan gerakan perlahan. "Aku hanya ingin merasakan sex itu saja."

Tawa Se Ra menghambur keluar dan setelahnya terbatuk keras karena asap rokok itu masuk kedalam hidungnya. Dengan cepat Se Ra meminum segelas Wine dimejanya dengan sekali teguk namun tetap bergaya elegan.

"Hanya itu? Kau bisa menyewa wanita atau lelaki dirumah bordir kan?"

"Aku ingin sex tapi juga aku ingin mendapatkan uang. Dan tentu saja kepuasan. Aku melihat ayahku sering menyiksa ibuku dengan sex ketika ia marah. Dan aku pikir aku juga ingin melakukan hal serupa dengan yang ayahku lakukan pada ibuku."

Kyungsoo berujar dingin dengan gigi bergelemetuk menahan amarah. Kedua tangan nya terkepal marah. Se Ra mengerti.

"Ah. Mungkin memang tepat sekali kau datang ke tempat ini sayang. Dan aku yakin, adikku Jong Dae yang memberitahumu tempat ini bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Se Ra mematikan rokok nya yang sudah habis dan mengusap lengan besar Kyungsoo, bermaksud menggodanya. "Kau sudah meniduri seseorang atau ditiduri sayang?"

Pertanyaan vulgar Se Ra membuat Kyungsoo sempat tersedak namun dengan cepat ia menguasai diri. "Keduanya. Aku pernah meniduri dan ditiduri."

"Waw.. hebat!" Se Ra bertepuk tangan dengan heboh. "Siapa? Dengan siapa kau melakukannya?" tanyanya antusias.

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo semakin terkepal menahan amarah. Bahkan wajahnya memerah dengan mata berkilat tajam. "Dengan ayahku." Se Ra terkejut. "Juga dengan ibuku."

Dan Se Ra membelalakkan matanya. Jelas terlihat sekali jika anak itu memendam sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya marah. Sesuatu yang membuatnya nekat melakukan hal gila seperti ini.

"Ayahku meniduriku, dan dia juga memaksaku untuk meniduri ibuku. Hebat bukan?" Kyungsoo menyeringai membuat Se Ra merinding.

D.o Kyungsoo bukan remaja delapan belas tahun yang biasa.

.

.

"Akhmmm eungh..."

Kyungsoo memperhatikan pemuda yang terikat rantai dihadapannya itu dengan wajah dinginnya. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana Se Ra menghajar Lubang anak itu dengan dildo yang terpasang di bawah pinggang wanita itu. Se Ra terlihat liar dan dominan. Dan Kyungsoo menikmati pemandangan itu tanpa merasa risih. Dalam hati ia justru memuji bagaimana Se Ra memaju mundurkan pinggulnya menghantam kasar Lubang pemuda itu tanpa ampun dan sesekali menampar pipi pemuda itu begitu keras.

"Kau masih ingin lari dariku bitch? Hah hah? Kau masih berani melawanku jalang?!"

PLAK

PLAK

"Aakhh akhh mi- mianhamnida ma- master akhh SAKITH! Tolong hentikan master!"

Suara pemuda itu melolong keras dengan desahan sakit yang menyakitkan. Mata pemuda itu masih tertutup kain hitam, kedua tangannya yang terikat rantai memerah karena tertarik keras – keras.

Se Ra menyeringai puas, ia menjambak surai hitam anak itu dan meludahinya membuat Kyungsoo meringis jijik.

"Kau ini sampah! Dan kau kotor! Sadarkah itu sayang?"

Pemuda itu menangis sambil mengangguk lemah. Sodokan Se Ra tidak pernah berhenti menyiksa lubang pemuda itu malah semakin cepat dan kasar.

"Dan kau bermimpi hah hah hah" Se Ra memelintir kuat nipple pemuda itu membuat pemuda itu melenguh sakit. "Kau bermimpi keluar dari tempat ini dan menjalani hidup normal seperti dulu? Hahaha kau terlalu berharap jalang!"

PLAKK

"Unghh..."

"Kau tahu bahkan penis kecilmu tak akan pernah bisa memuaskan vagina seorang wanita sekalipun. Kau hanya ditakdirkan untuk mendesah untuk orang yang memasukki lubangmu. Seperti ini!"

JLEB

JLEB

"AAKHH MA MASTERHHH!"

Se Ra menggila. Terus menghajar dan menyiksa anak itu bertubi – tubi tanpa belas kasihan. Penis kecil yang menegang berdiri kokoh itu terikat tali hingga ujungnya memerah dengan cairan precum mengalir dengan tersendat – sendat.

Kyungsoo sekali lagi bergidik ngeri. Merasa kasihan pada pemuda bersurai hitam itu yang meraung sakit. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka Se Ra mampu membuat seorang laki – laki mendesah dibawahnya. Dalam hatinya ia merasa kagum dengan kekuatan wanita blasteran itu.

"Kyungsoo hah hah-"

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar suara Se Ra yang memanggilnya dengan nafas naik turun.

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak mau mencobanya?"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar dengan pasti.

.

.

"A aku?"

Se Ra mengangguk. Ia menghentikan sodokan kasarnya namun tidak mengeluarkan dildo didalam lubang pemuda itu.

"Threesome akan sangat menyenangkan bukan?" Se Ra menyeringai. Wanita itu menarik rantai yang mengikat kedua lengan pemuda memberi isyarat. Rantai yang mengikat kedua kaki dan tangan pemuda itu memang panjang hingga ia masih bisa bebas bergerak. Dengan perlahan pemuda itu mengangkat setengah tubuhnya dengan perlahan dan menumpukan setengah badannya dengan kedua siku lengannya.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah gugup. "A apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanyanya bingung. Se Ra terkekeh geli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ketika menyentuh ibumu?" Tanya Se Ra balik. Kyungsoo menahan nafas. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Membayangkan ketika ayahnya menyeretnya kekamar, melemparkan tubuhnya keranjang tempat dimana ibunya tergolek lemah tanpa sehelai pakaian dengan sperma melumeri wajahnya. kyungsoo membayangkan saat ayahnya menjambak rambutnya, membuka celananya dan mengocok penisnya dengan brutal hingga berdiri lalu dengan kasar memasukkan penis tegaknya kedalam mulut sang ibu hingga wanita yang melahirkannya itu tersedak dan terbatuk menghasilkan getaran pada penisnya yang tengah berada didalam mulut sang ibu.

Kyungsoo menggeram dengan mata terpejam. Ia menurunkan resleting celananya mengeluarkan penisnya yang setengah tegak dan mengurutnya perlahan. Bibir bawahnya yang tebal ia gigit menahan sensasi memabukkan pada penisnya yang mulai ereksi.

Kyungsoo membuka lebar matanya dan menaiki ranjang tempat dimana pemuda itu dan menjambak rambutnya secara mendadak membuat pemuda itu memekik kaget. Dan setelahnya tanpa sabar Kyungsoo memasukkan penisnya kedalam mulut kecil pemuda itu dan mengumpat pelan saat merasa nikmat yang menguasai penisnya.

"Aahhh..."

Se Ra tersenyum puas memandang takjub pada pemuda kecil itu dan kembali menyodok brutal lubang pemuda itu membuat lenguhan kembali keluar dari pemuda yang tersiksa itu.

Kyungsoo tak peduli. Ia sudah tak lagi merasa kasihan dengan rintihan pemuda dibawahnya itu. Nafsu birahi mulai menguasainya. Ini pertama kalinya ia menggagahi seorang yang berjenis kelamin sepertinya. Dan ia tak peduli dengan airmata yang mengalir dikedua mata yang tertutup kain hitam pemuda itu. Ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya menghajar mulut pemuda itu mencari kepuasan pada dirinya. Tangannya menjambak rambut pemuda itu dan mencengkramnya kuat.

Se Ra tertawa riang. Ia menikmatinya. Menikmati erangan nikmat dari mulut Kyungsoo dan erangan kesakitan salah satu pekerja seks nya yang merepotkan dirinya hampir setiap hari.

Kyungsoo memekik nikmat menjemput klimaksnya didalam mulut pemuda itu. Sperma nya memenuhi mulut pemuda itu begitu penuh membuat Kyungsoo merasa puas. Pemuda itu hampir saja memuntahkan cairan asin didalam mulutnya sebelum Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan cepat.

"Aku lebih suka kau menelannya sayang..."

Kyungsoo menjilat pipi pemuda itu seduktif. Pemuda itu menggeleng kuat membuat Kyungsoo menggeram. Pemuda itu menolak perintahnya.

"Kau tidak mau melakukannya?"

Pemuda itu terdiam takut mendengar suara geraman Kyungsoo. Se Ra sudah mencapai klimaksnya dan berhenti membobol lubang pemuda itu. Dengan sisa tenaganya wanita itu berbisik ditelinga pemuda itu dingin.

"Lakukan perintahnya sayang jika kau tidak ingin aku menghukummu lebih kejam lagi."

Pemuda itu diam dan dengan perlahan menelan semua cairan milik Kyungsoo dan berakhir terbatuk keras. Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek.

"Boleh aku memasukkan penisku pada lubangnya nyonya?"

Se Ra terkekeh dan mengangguk pelan. "Lakukan sesukamu dear,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas dan mulai mengarahkan penisnya kedalam lubang pemuda itu lalu mendorong penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegak itu dalam sekali hentakan membuat pemuda yang tersiksa itu menjerit keras.

Se Ra terbahak mendengarnya. Ia menarik wajah pemuda itu dan mengecup pipinya serta menjilatnya. "Hisap dadaku sayang dan jangan berhenti sebelum aku suruh."

Pemuda itu mengangguk lemah dan mulai menghisap payudara besar itu seperti menyusu. Se Ra melenguh nikmat, ia bisa merasakan air susunya tersedot perlahan kedalam mulut pemuda itu. Se Ra memang mempunyai air susu karena ia adalah seorang ibu yang baru melahirkan satu tahun yang lalu. Namun bayi yang ia lahirkan meninggal karena Se Ra selalu mengkonsumsi alkohol ketika ia mengandung.

Se Ra mengelus kepala pemuda itu bagai ibu yang mengelus kepala puteranya. Tenggorokan pemuda itu naik turun menandakan anak itu menelan semua cairan susu dari payudaranya.

"Uhh bagus sayang, hisap terus. Habiskan susunya sayanghhh..."

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut namun ia masih menyodok kasar lubang pemuda itu tanpa ampun sesekali ia meremas kasar penis terikat pemuda itu membuat pemuda itu melenguh sakit kembali dan tanpa sengaja menggigit puting Se Ra membuat Se Ra murka dan menampar keras pemuda itu. Kyungsoo terkekeh tak peduli.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya Kyungsoo?" Mata Se Ra mengkilat tajam namun tangannya kembali mengarahkan payudaranya kedalam mulut pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya sedikit terkejut jika nyonya mempunyai air susu."

Se Ra mendengus. "Aku memang baru melahirkan satu tahun lalu." Ujarnya singkat.

"Nyonya mempunyai anakhhh? Ughh sempit sekalihh kau nikmat bitch! Lubangmu ukh..."

"Tentu saja. Aku mempunyai seorang putera yang berumur enam belas tahun. Aku melahirkannya ketika umurku empat belas tahun."

"Wow akhh ahh.. ba bagaimana bisa nyonya?" Kyungsoo menggeram. Lubang itu mengetat membuat penisnya terasa nikmat bukan main. Ia akan menjemput klimaksnya yang kedua.

"Well, ayahku memperkosa ku ketika aku tepat berumur tiga belas tahun."

Ucapan santai Se Ra membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan menggeram tertahan ketika orgasme kedua nya datang.

Se Ra menyeringai. "Kita sama dear," Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Yah, ayah kita memang bajingan."

"Ahhh cukup sayang.." Se Ra melepaskan payudara nya dari mulut pemuda itu dan menjilat sisi bibir pemuda itu yang penuh dengan air susunya.

"Kau kumaafkan. Tapi lain kali, jika kau melarikan diri lagi aku pastikan akan mengurungmu seumur mengerti?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan. Se Ra melepaskan kain hitam yang menutup kedua matanya. Kyungsoo terpana melihat wajah itu. Pemuda itu membiasakan matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup dan perlahan mata itu terbuka menampilkan mata sipit dengan dua bola mata berwarna biru yang indah.

Kyungsoo terkejut dan memundurkan tubuh telanjangnya demi melihat kedua mata biru itu. Ini...

"Kenalkan Kyungsoo. Dia Byun Baekhyun, berumur enam belas tahun." Se Ra mengecup bibir tebal Kyungsoo sekilas.

"Dan dia puteraku. Hasil pemerkosaan yang dilakukan ayahku terhadapku."

Dan Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri.

End

Ini hanya oneshoot(maybe) tapi jika kalian suka saya akan melanjutkannya. Dan mengenai fanfic yang lain, mohon maaf belum bisa saya lanjutkan. Mungkin saya akan lanjutkan januari 2015 nanti. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Sosok berambut hitam itu menaiki tangga dengan tergesa. Di sebelah tangannya tertenteng sebuah plastik berwarna putih dan sebelah tangannya yang lain menenteng sebuah bungkusan berwarna coklat berbentuk kotak.

Sosok itu berbelok kearah kanan dan berjalan tergesa disepanjang koridor dirumah mewah akhirnya ia berhenti disebuah pintu berwarna putih dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Perlahan dengan setengah kerepotan, ia memutar kenop pintu itu dan masuk lalu menutupnya kembali.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat sosok yang dinantinya datang. Dirinya tengah terduduk lemas diatas kasurnya dengan satu kaki yang terikat rantai panjang yang menyatu dengan ranjangnya.

Sosok itu balas tersenyum dan mendekati Baekhyun, mengelus surai hitamnya dengan lembut. Satu kecupan tersemat dibibir tipis Baekhyun. Mata biru nya mengerjap pelan.

"Apa yang hyung bawa?"

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada lengan yang ia panggil hyung.

"Ramyun. Kesukaanmu."

"Lu hyung yang membelinya sendiri?"

Sosok itu mengangguk pelan, mengeluarkan Ramyun itu dari plastik yang ia bawa dan membuka segel Ramyun itu lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Luhan hyung kau tidak perlu melakukan ini padaku, aku takut umma akan menghukummu."

Luhan tersenyum dan menjawil pipi Baekhyun gemas. "Se Ra tidak mungkin menghukumku hanya karena aku membelikanmu Ramyun, Hyun ah."

Baekhyun terkekeh dan mulai menikmati Ramyun yang dibawa Luhan.

"Enak?"

Baekhyun menggumam pelan, mulutnya sudah penuh dengan Ramyun kesukaannya membuat Luhan tersenyum.

Sesaat hening. Baekhyun masih memakan Ramyunnya sementara Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun dan memandang langit kamar Baekhyun dengan pikiran yang tak tentu arah. Banyak hal yang ia pikirkan akhir – akhir ini. Dan itu cukup membuat nya tertekan dengan sendirinya.

"Aku ingin membawamu pergi dari rumah ini Baekhyunie. Tapi aku belum menemukan cara yang paling tepat untuk mengelabui ibu mu."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia meletakkan Ramyun nya yang sudah habis setengah itu dimeja dan menatap Luhan yang masih memandang langit kamarnya. Jemari lentiknya perlahan mengusap surai hitam Luhan dengan lembut.

"Berhenti memikirkan cara untuk membawaku keluar dari rumah ini Luhan hyung. Karena aku rasa-

Luhan dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari rumah ini apapun caranya." Baekhyun tersenyum miris begitupun dengan Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyun."

**The Hard Life**

**Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Lu Han, Se hun,**

**With**

**Byun Se Ra (Oc), Kim Jong In, Park Chan Yeol, Jung Kook, **

**Warn:**

**BDSM, Violence, Semi-incest, boy x boy, mom x son**

**PAIRING:**

**KYUNGSOO X BAEKHYUN **

**And other pairing. **

**Story line: Kyura Lee.**

**.**

.

Kyungsoo tahu ia bertindak gegabah dan tak memikirkan bagaimana dirinya nanti di masa depan. Saat itu ia bingung. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi semua kesulitan hidup yang menimpanya.

Kyungsoo masih berumur delapan belas, ia masih belum mempunyai cukup pengalaman hidup seperti yang lain. Hidupnya hanya seputar rumah, sekolah dan kedua orang tuanya. Ia anak tunggal, ia hanya hidup bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Dan Kyungsoo sudah tak tahan dengan perilaku gila sang ayah yang kerap kali memaksanya meniduri ibu sendiri. Dan bila memang cara melarikan diri adalah yang terbaik, maka sekarang Kyungsoo melakukannya. Ia lari dari ayahnya, meninggalkan ibunya seorang diri, tersiksa dengan segala kelakuan gila ayahnya. Ia tak tega, namun jika ia terus bertahan, justru ia hanya akan membuat ibunya tersiksa dua kali.

Namun, saat ia melarikan diri. Kyungsoo merasa tersiksa bukan main. Dua tahun mengalami pelecehan dari ayahnya membuat tubuhnya bekerja sendiri. Tubuhnya sering tersiksa saat ia terbuai dalam tidurnya. Ia kerap kali bermimpi seseorang menyentuhnya, ia kerap kali memeluk guling nya sendiri dan beronani sendiri membayangkan ia yang disentuh dan menyentuh.

Singkatnya, Kyungsoo menyadari ia telah terjerat dengan Sex. Ia menginginkan kenikmatan yang dulu ia benci. Namun kini ia menginginkannya.

Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Jongdae. Seseorang yang memergokinya tengah beronani didalam kamar mandi umum dan akhirnya membuat menceritakan semua kisahnya pada lelaki berumur dua puluh lima itu tanpa ia sembunyikan sedikitpun.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Memutuskan tinggal dirumah Se Ra meskipun ia tahu, jika dirinya akan berakhir seperti lelaki jalang lainnya yang sering ia temui ketika ia berjalan jalan saat malam.

Akan tetapi, seperti yang dikatakan Se Ra, Kyungsoo berbeda. Ia lain dari remaja lainnya. Ia pintar dan tentunya tidak akan mudah masuk dalam tipuan Se Ra.

"Kau melamun?"

Kyungsoo menatap wanita itu datar dan penuh waspada. Dihadapannya terpampang sebuah berkas yang harus ia tanda tangani. Itu sebagai bukti perjanjian kontrak kerja mereka.

Kyungsoo sudah membaca semuanya. Dan isinya hampir sama rata, merugikan dan menguntungkan. Ruginya, ia tak akan bisa lari semudah ia lari dari rumahnya. Untungnya, ia bisa mendapatkan uang, tinggal dirumah Se Ra secara gratis, bebas keluar – masuk rumah itu tanpa pengawalan ketat.

Namun, Kyungsoo ingin lebih. Ia teringat remaja enam belas tahun yang kemarin ia tiduri bersama Se Ra. Baekhyun. Putera Se Ra yang cantik. Dan itu membuatnya berpikir ulang untuk melakukan kerja sama bersama Se Ra.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan dengan isi kontrak itu? Aku rasa itu tidak merugikanmu. Asal kau tahu, tidak semua anak buahku mendapatkan hak bebas untuk keluar – masuk rumah ini tanpa pengawasan ketat dariku Kyungsoo. Tapi kau beda, aku membiarkanmu berbuat sesuka hatimu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis. "Lalu, apa aku juga mempunyai kebebasan untuk menyentuh anakmu sesuka hatiku?"

Trak

Se Ra berhenti menghisap rokoknya. Ia menatap kearah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" Tanyanya dingin dan Kyungsoo hanya menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Se Ra dan melepaskan batang rokok itu kemudian menghisapnya perlahan dan menghembuskan asap itu kewajah Se Ra membuat Se Ra sedikit terbatuk. Kyungsoo terkekeh, rokok yang ia pegang ia taruh kedalam asbak dan mematikannya.

"Well, rasanya tidak buruk juga." Kyungsoo tersenyum jenaka, namun penuh maksud terpendam. Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, memutari meja kemudian berdiri dibelakang Se Ra lantas mengalungkan lengannya di leher Se Ra memeluknya manja dengan kepala ia senderkan di leher Se Ra dan sesekali mengecup perpotongan leher jenjang itu membuat Se Ra menggigit bibir bawahnya merasa terangsang.

"Aku tertarik pada puteramu. Dia begitu nikmat dan aku ingin merasakan tubuhnya lagi, lagi, dan lagi." Kyungsoo berucap lembut penuh gairah dan tak ragu mencium leher Se Ra, membasahi leher itu dengan air liurnya lantas menggigitnya menghisapnya hingga leher putih itu tercetak sebuah warna merah pekat membuat Se Ra melenguh. Dalam hati ia mengutuk pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu karena berhasil membuat nya terangsang begitu cepat.

"Aku bisa menjamin, berjuta – juta uang masuk kedalam rekeningmu jika kau mau mengubah isi kontrak kita-

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali duduk dengan menopang dagu dan tersenyum manja. "Eomma~~" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memanggil Se Ra eomma.

"Kau mempermainkanku?"

Se Ra menatap tak suka dengan nafas naik turun antara marah dan menahan hasratnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng lucu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menyentuh anakmu sesuka hatiku itu saja. Dan setelah itu aku jamin, aku akan membuat diriku menjadi seseorang yang paling dicari pelangg dan membuatmu banyak mendapatkan uang. Kau tidak usah ragu."

Se Ra mendengus. Ia tentu tak akan ragu dengan kemampuan Kyungsoo. Anak kecil itu pintar dan licik, dan ia yakin Kyungsoo bisa saja menjadi primadona di rumah nya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau. Kau bebas menyentuh anakku" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Tapi, kau tidak boleh membawanya keluar tanpa seijinku!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. "Tidak masalah. Sekarang boleh aku menemui Baekhyun?"

Se Ra mengangguk walau dengan berat hati. Kyungsoo bersorak gembira dan melesat keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Se Ra yang tengah kesal.

Bukan. Ia bukan kesal karena membuat Kyungsoo bebas menyentuh puteranya sesuka hati. Sekali lagi, ia adalah seorang ibu yang tak menginginkan Baekhyun ada sejak ia lahir kedunia dan sudah tentu ia masa bodoh pada anak itu. Ia hanya memperalat Baekhyun tentu saja. Tak ada rasa kasih pada anak itu yang ada rasa benci yang membumbung tinggi hingga rasanya ia ingin membunuh anak itu.

Se Ra kesal karena Kyungsoo telah berhasil membuatnya kalah satu langkah dan ia tak suka itu.

.

.

"Akhh Lu Hanhh.. eungh..."

CRATT

"AHH BAEKHH..."

Lu Han terengah ditengah orgasmenya, tubuhnya ambruk menindih tubuh Baekhyun dibawahnya. Ia terkekeh senang, sudah lama rasanya ia tak merasakan nikmatnya bercinta dengan seseorang seperti ini. Dan Baekhyun adalah satu – satunya orang yang mampu membuat Lu Han merasakan nikmatnya saat bercinta.

"Terima kasih Hyun ah..."

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah di tengah nafasnya yang hampir habis. Lu Han memang menyentuhnya secara lembut namun, tetap saja ia merasa lelah.

"Ba bantu aku memakai kemeja ku hyung, aku takut umma ku kesini dan ia akan menghukummu."

Baekhyun berujar lemah. Lu Han mengangguk mengerti dan segera memakaikan kemeja putih kebesaran milik kekasih Se Ra itu pada tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Lu Han tersenyum miris ditengah ia mengancingkan kemeja putih besar itu di tubuh Baekhyun. Se Ra memang keterlaluan karena hampir tidak pernah membiarkan Baekhyun memakai pakaian yang layak untuknya.

Setiap hari, anak itu hanya memakai kemeja putih ukuran tubuh kekasih Se Ra dan tidak membiarkan Baekhyun memakai yang lainnya. Bahkan terkadang termasuk dengan celana dalamnya. Se Ra lebih suka melihat anak itu seperti hewan peliharaan. Dan itu membuat Lu Han terkadang menangis dalam diam.

Baekhyun memang tinggal dirumah mewah itu, tidur di dalam kamar super wah dengan perabotan lengkap didalamnya. Hanya saja, kaki anak itu senantiasa terikat sebuah rantai di pergelangan kaki kirinya. Akan tetapi Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur karena rantai itu sangat panjang hingga memudahkan ia dengan bebas menuju kamar mandi ataupun ketempat favoritnya, Balkon.

Dulu Baekhyun tidak terikat rantai seperti ini, namun karena ia sering berniat melarikan diri saat Se Ra memaksanya melayani pelanggannya dan membuat Se Ra rugi, akhirnya Se Ra memutuskan anak itu di ikat rantai layaknya anjing.

"Hyun ah, aku-

Cklek

"Jadi kau disini?"

Keduanya menoleh kearah seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dan menyenderkan tubuhnya diambang pintu dengan tangan terlipat didadanya. Orang itu bernama Se Hun. Salah satu gigolo paling Se Ra sayangi karena membuat Se Ra banyak mendapatkan uang.

Sehun memang laris dan banyak di sukai. Hanya saja, Lu Han tidak menyukai sifat sombong pria berwajah stoic itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini bukan urusanmu." Lu Han berujar ketus. Se Hun tersenyum miring, ia mendekati Lu Han, menarik tangannya membuat Lu Han memekik sakit. "Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?"

"Kau memang nekat Rusa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana nasibmu jika seseorang memergokimu yang tengah meniduri Baekhyun um?"

"Kau pikir aku peduli?" Lu Han menantang Se Hun, ia menatap tepat kearah mata tajam Se Hun dengan emosi yang sudah tersulut tinggi. Namun Sehun masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Deer, jangan membuatku marah sayang. Karena kalau aku marah, aku bisa saja membuat-" Sehun melihat kearah Baekhyun sekilas dan kembali menatap Lu han dengan seringaian yang menakutkan. "-Baekhyun mendapatkan hukuman dari Se Ra, dan kau pun akan mendapatkan hukuman di ruang bawah tanah, mungkin sampai tiga hari kedepan."

Lu Han menggeram marah, ia menghempaskan lengan Se Hun yang mencengkramnya erat.

"Lakukan saja tingkah mu itu Sehun! Aku tidak peduli, dan setelah itu lupakan jika kita adalah kakak – adik! Kau mengerti!"

Sehun melotot. "Kau-

"Aku membencimu!"

Lu Han berseru marah lantas keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan membanting pintu membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Sehun menghela nafasnya dan menendang udara dengan marah.

Tatapan Sehun beralih kearah Baekhyun yang terduduk diranjangnya dengan gemetar. Menyaksikan pertengkaran Luhan dan Sehun yang kerap kali terjadi selalu berhasil membuatnya gemetar karena takut.

Sehun mendekati Baekhyun dan mengangkat dagu lancip itu dengan angkuh. Ia mendesis marah.

"Aku rasa aku tidak akan heran karena kau telah berhasil membuatku selalu berselisih dengan kakakku sendiri. Karena, kau terlahir dengan keadaan yang tak diinginkan. Jadi beginilah hidupmu, hanya mampu membuat orang susah dan sama sialnya dengan dirimu."

Ucapan Sehun begitu menusuk hati si mata biru itu, dan ia menangis tanpa suara. Mata biru itu hanya sanggup mengeluarkan airmata tanpa membalas kata – kata pedas Sehun.

"Akan lebih baik jika Se Ra menjualmu, jadi Lu Han akan berhenti memikirkanmu!"

"Maafkan aku..."

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo berkumpul dengan semua pekerja Se Ra. Ia baru dua hari disini, dan tidak mengenal satu orang pun di rumah mewah ini. Jadi ia hanya memainkan ponselnya tanpa menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang mentapnya asing.

Se Ra baru saja datang dengan angkuhnya dan duduk disinggasana miliknya. Ia tersenyum kearah para pekerja nya dengan didampingi dua pengawalnya.

"Seperti yang aku ceritakan kemarin, kalian mendapat teman baru. Dan aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama."

Mereka semua mengangguk, tidak termasuk Sehun yang terlihat malas dengan suasana didalam ruangan itu.

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo mendongak begitu namanya dipanggil oleh Se Ra. "Ya?"

"Perkenalkan dirimu pada teman – temanmu." Titah Se Ra dengan senyum mengembang.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya kearah semua orang – orang didalam ruangan itu dengan canggung. Sisi pemalunya terkadang keluar dengan sendiri nya.

"Ha haruskah?" Tanyanya dengan gugup membuat Lu Han sedikit tersenyum.

"Aku. Na namaku Kyungsoo."

Se Ra takjub sendiri. Kemana Kyungsoo yang tadi begitu seolah mengintimidasinya? Kemana Kyungsoo yang begitu membuat nya bergairah? Dihadapannya kini hanya ada Kyungsoo yang pemalu layaknya remaja biasa yang polos.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Ungh?"

Kyungsoo menatap kearah seorang namja seumuran dengannya dengan menatapnya tajam.

"Namaku JungKook."

"Uh, aku. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan uang itu saja."

Dan ucapan polos Kyungsoo mengundang tawa seluruh manusia di ruangan itu termasuk Sehun.

"Aku rasa semua juga ingin mendapatkan uang Kyungsoo ssi, hanya saja kenapa kau berakhir ada disini? Apa orang tuamu menjualmu?"

Pertanyaan seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kalian tidak usah tahu kenapa aku ada disini, karena-" Kyungsoo menatap kearah Se Ra dengan senyuman aneh. "Karena kalau aku menceritakannya, aku takut seseorang teringat masa lalunya." Ucapnya jenaka membuat Se Ra menahan gejolak rasa marah dalam hatinya. Anak itu pintar membuat emosi nya turun naik.

"Siapa namamu? Kau cantik." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis membuat wanita itu tertunduk malu.

"Na namaku Min ah." Ujarnya pelan.

"Ah nama yang sangat cantik. Lalu kau sendiri?"

Min Ah menatap Kyungsoo tak mengerti. Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi.

"Kau sendiri kenapa berakhir disini? Apa kau dijual ayah tirimu? Ibu tirimu? Atau diperkosa ayah mu?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menatap kearah Se Ra.

Dan pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo berhasil membuat semua orang tercengang termasuk Se Ra yang mati matian menyembunyikan amarahnya. Anak itu mempermainkannya!

**To be continued.**

Saya hanya memberitahu kalian, dari beberapa review, baik di Fic ini maupun di Fic saya yang lain selalu saja ada yang menuliskan komentar dengan, Kyungsoo seme? Haha atau, Kyungsoo seme, kenapa tidak Baekhyun saja yang seme. Atau Kyungsoo adalah ultimate uke.

Well, itu menurut kalian dan saya menghargai itu. Tapi pendapat anda dengan saya berbeda. Saya lebih menyukai Kyungsoo dominan dibanding Baekhyun, yang sifatnya bahkan seperti perempuan saja. Seperti yang selalu kalian bilang, Baekhyun "Cabe" bukan?

Saya tidak pernah memanggil Baekhyun seperti itu, tapi saya cukup tahu Baekhyun memang bertingkah seperti perempuan bahkan tanpa Baekhyun sendiri sadari jika dia seperti itu. Baekhyun bertingkah secara alami saya rasa.

Jadi, saya hanya membuat Baekhyun itu adalah Uke dari Kyungsoo. Tidak suka? Kalian tidak diharuskan membaca bukan? Carilah sendiri Fic dengan uke Kyungsoo dan seme Baekhyun. Karena disini kalian tidak akan menemukan apa yang kalian inginkan dan harapkan.

Karena, kalian ingin ini lanjut maka saya melanjutkannya.

Terima kasih.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Secuil uneg – uneg dari Kyura untuk penname Marcul:**_

_**Saya tidak tahu apakah anda adalah salah satu yang mereview soal request tentang uke kyungsoo and Baekhyun seme atau bukan. Tapi saya yakin bahwa anda memang salah satu dari yg mereview seperti itu di FF saya. Dan saya rasa, dari beberapa review yang masuk yang tentu bukan hanya anda saja yang protes akan adanya ff Kyungsooyang menjadi seme di fanfic saya. (And well, kenapa anda tidak untuk mencoba log-in dan menulis kekesalan anda pada saya? Memberikan kritik pada saya setidaknya untuk membuat anda bisa bersikap lebih berani). Tapi menurut saya, itu bukan sebuah kritik. Akan tetapi itu adalah sebuah permintaan seorang reader yang MENCINTAI UKE KYUNGSOO dan lucunya meminta kepada si pembuat fanfic yang sudah jelas – jelas menulis seme kyungsoo x uke baekhyun. Claim di atas saya rasa sudah sangat jelas jika saya tidak membuat FF UkeKyungsoo karena saya tidak sreg akan hal itu.**_

_**FYI, bias saya bukan Byun Baekhyun. Bukan juga Lu Han. Tapi bias saya adalah Do Kyungsoo. Baekhyun adalah bias kedua saya. Kyungsoo yang dari pengamatan saya. Dia adalah sosok kecil yang dewasa dibanding Baekhyun yang kekanakkan dan feminin.**_

_**Kyungsoo dia sosok yang tenang namun mempunyai sisi yang polos. Dan tentu saja terlihat sedikit lebih 'kasar' dibanding Baekhyun. Itulah mengapa saya lebih menyukai Kyungsoo seme dibanding dia menjadi uke. Mungkin Kyungsoo memang cocok menjadi uke. Tapi tidak jika dipasangkan dengan Baekhyun. He really seme. **_

_**Dan saya judes? Iya mungkin. Tapi itu memang sudah pembawaan saya seperti itu. Di real life pun saya adalah seseorang yang kaku dan tidak banyak bergaul. **_

_**Mengenai tulisan saya. Saya tidak pernah mengatakan tulisan saya sangat bagus atau Tulisan saya hebat. Bahkan saya merasa begitu rendah diri dan itu terlihat bagaimana diawal munculnya saya yang banyak kecewa karena review tidak sejumlah yang saya inginkan. Dan saya seperti itu bukan karena sayang ingin bertindak angkuh. Tapi dulu saya berpikir dengan banyak yang mereview berarti setidaknya saya pantas melanjutkan semua ff saya.**_

_**Dan jika anda ingin tahu. Selama saya jadi Joyers. Kyumin shipper. Selama lima tahun saya hanya mampu untuk membaca Fanfic saja tanpa bisa membuatnya. Karena saya memang tidak mampu. Semasa sekolah, saya tidak pernah mendapat nilai yg bagus dalam pelajaran mengarang cerita. Saya tidak pernah bisa membuat cerita karena saya orang yang yang memang sangat sulit untuk sekedar mencurahkan perasaan saya sendiri.**_

_**Tapi ketika saya mengenal EXO. Yeah, saya ELF. Saya mengenal Kyungsoo. Dan entah dorongan darimana, dengan tak tahu malunya saya memberanikan diri mengarang cerita. FF pertama yang saya buat adalah ff ini sebenarnya. Dan itu sangat kacau. **_

_**Jadi bagaimana bisa saya bersikap sombong? Saya hanya berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo, karena berkat mengagumi sosoknya, saya mau memberanikan diri saya membuat sebuah fic yang standar-standar saja. Tapi saya tidak peduli dengan bashingan atau request yg selalu menginginkan ukekyungsoo semebaekhyun. Karena sudah jelas alasan saya diatas. Saya tidak mau membohongi diri saya sendiri dengan membuat semebaekhyun sedangkan saya merasa baekhyun adalah uke. selama saya mencintai Kyungsoo saya akan tetap berusaha membuat fic Kyungsoo seme.**_

_**Sekali lagi jika anda keberatan dengan SemeKyungsoo, anda bisa berhenti membacanya. **_

_**Thanks.**_

.

.

Sekiranya, bagi Kyungsoo, Rumah Se Ra adalah yang termewah yang pernah dilihatnya. Kyungsoo dibuat takjub dibuatnya.

Rumah luas dengan berpuluh – puluh kamar. Rumah yang dengan fasilitas lengkap. Disana Kyungsoo bisa menemukan ruangan khusus gym, Kolam renang di bagian belakang rumah, beberapa ruangan pelatihan khusus Sex, dan dua ruangan untuk mereka rapat satu minggu sekali dan satu kantor kecil untuk Se Ra bekerja.

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak dapat menghitung berapa ruangan yang ia lewati, kunjungi dan sekedar melihat.

"Ini ruangan khusus latihan untuk pemula. Mereka diberi pelatihan yang keras agar mereka mengerti bahwa melawan Se Ra adalah suatu kesalahan paling besar disini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, ia sibuk memperhatikan ruangan yang dipenuhin alat – alat sex yang tidak ia ketahui. Disana ia dapat melihat beberapa wanita dan pria mendapatkan arahan.

Kyungsoo mengernyit, merasa risih bagaimana melihat gadis mungil berambut hitam itu terus mengulum penis mainan dengan ludah meluber kemana – mana.

Sehun, yang sudah Kyungsoo kenal mengajarkan gadis itu bagaimana melumat penis dengan cara yang benar dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Se Ra memperhatikan reaksi Kyungsoo disebelahnya. Namun selama beberapa detik, ia tak menemukan ekspresi apapun diwajah cute itu dan ini membuat Se Ra harus lebih berpikir keras seperti apa Kyungsoo itu.

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu hal yang paling penting dari sini."

Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Se Ra berbelok arah dari ruangan pelatihan dan menuruni tangga ruang bawah tanah.

Bau tembok yang lembab tertangkap penciuman Kyungsoo. Ia tak suka baunya.

Disana Kyungsoo bisa melihat ruangan – ruangan dengan jeruji besi.

"Ini Sel hukuman bagi seseorang yang melanggar. Dan aku bahkan tidak segan – segan membuat mereka merasakan sakit yang luar biasa hingga mereka pingsan berkali – kali."

Se Ra tersenyum puas, ia kembali menatap kearah Kyungsoo, berharap ia menemukan raut kengerian di wajah itu namun, sekali lagi Se Ra tidak menemukan ekspresi apapun yang sekiranya membuat anak itu takut.

Tidak sama sekali.

Namun Se Ra belum puas, ia ingin Kyungsoo merasa takut padanya. Hingga akhirnya Se Ra mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke arah ujung penjara yang menyedihkan.

Disana, seorang namja menjerit kesakitan dengan siksaan yang diterimanya. Tangan kaki dirantai, dan dicambuki oleh salah satu pengawal Se Ra.

"Namanya Suho, dia sudah dua hari disini. Aku menghukumnya karena dia berani menjalin hubungan dengan seorang namja dan bahkan hampir akan menikah. Padahal, dia adalah sex slave ku yang paling penurut. Sayang, hanya karena cinta dia berakhir seperti ini."

Kyungsoo hanya menatap datar kearah namja itu tanpa berkata apapun. Dan Se Ra memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, mengusap dada Kyungsoo dengan gerakan menggoda.

"Kau takut?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Se Ra dan mengecup bibir itu cepat.

"Tidak sama sekali" Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyum yang mana membuat Se Ra tercengang.

"Yang ada aku malah merasa terangsang. Sekarang, bisakah kau mengantarkan aku kekamar Baekhyun, eomma~~"

Kyungsoo tersenyum jenaka membuat rahang wanita itu mengeras. Dalam hati mengutuk anak itu sekasar mungkin.

Sekali lagi ia kalah.

.

.

**Hard Life**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Lu Han, Oh Se Hun**

**Other Cast : Byun Se Ra (OC), Park Chanyeol, Jungkook, Kim Jong In etc**

**Pair : Kyungsoo x Baekhyun slight all x Baekhyun**

**Its semi Incest, mom x son, little BDSM.**

**I've warn you, close this tab if you hate this fic!**

**Present by : Kyura Lee**

.

.

.

...

Tak

Baekhyun menaruh bacaan Novel ditangannya keatas meja dengan gerakan malas. Ia sudah membacanya. Mungkin itu bacaannya hampir 3 – 4 kali dalam satu bulan.

Tak ada lagi Novel yang bisa ia baca selain Novel yang kini sudah teronggok diatas meja oleh pemiliknya. Baekhyun hanya punya satu. Dan itu pun pemberian dari Luhan. Se Ra mana mau memberikannya sesuatu hal yang tidak berguna –menurut ibunya- padanya.

Se Ra hanya akan memberikannya buku bacaan panduan tentang Sex. Buku panduan tentang sex slave yang berguna atau buku panduan tentang bagaimana memuaskan pasangan. Thats it!

Dan Baekhyun sudah melahap semua buku – buku itu sedari ia berumur sepuluh tahun.

"Hhh bosan~~"

Baekhyun merengut hampir merengek lucu dengan bibir yang mengerucut menggemaskan. Bibir tipis berwarna peach itu tak hentinya cemberut.

Mata kecilnya kini tertuju pada balkon kamarnya. Ini sudah sore, dan Baekhyun pikir melihat pemandangan sore hari di Balkon kamarnya tidak terlalu buruk karna ia bisa melihat matahari terbenam dan berganti tugas dengan sang bulan.

Maka tanpa ragu, ia turun dari ranjangnya, mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah balkon kamarnya dan menggeser lebar – lebar jendela kaca kamarnya. Kaki polosnya berpadu dengan lantai berkeramik putih seiring langkah pelannya.

Baekhyun, tersenyum. Matanya melengkung lucu mengikuti gerakan dibibirnya. Benar dugaannya, langit diatas sana berwarna orange, dan Baekhyun bersiap menantikan saat matahari yang berwarna kemerahan itu menghilang dalam malam.

"Lu Han hyung bilang, saat matahari terbenam seperti ini akan terlihat lebih indah jika kita melihatnya di pantai atau tebing."

Baekhyun menggumam seiring terbenamnya matahari di ujung sana. Wajah cantiknya berubah lesu.

"Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak pernah kepantai. Dan aku rasa-

Baekhyun menunduk dalam dengan senyuman miris terpatri diwajahnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah merasakannya."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Ia merasa malu karena dirinya merasa ia terlalu mellow dan terlihat menyedihkan. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil karena udara mulai dingin. Baekhyun hanya mengenakan kemeja putih tipis tanpa apapun lagi. Kaki telanjangnya ia rapatkan menahan dingin. Meski begitu, Baekhyun masih enggan untuk masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya. Baekhyun masih ingin berlama – lama di balkon kamarnya sampai bintang – bintang kesukaannya muncul diatas sana.

Cring

Cring

Baekhyun terkesiap. Kepalanya menunduk dan mengamati salah satu kakinya yang terikat rantai kecil yang kini bergerak. Seseorang menariknya pelan.

Dan belum Baekhyun menyadarinya lebih lama lagi, ia sudah terjatuh dan tertarik masuk. Baekhyun berusaha berdiri dan berjalan terseok – seok seiring dengan tarikan rantai dari kakinya menguat.

Dan begitu ia memasuki kamarnya, tepat didekat ranjangnya, Baekhyun terjatuh diantara kedua kaki jenjang putih milik seorang wanita. Dan itu Se Ra.

Kepala Baekhyun menengadah, melihat sosok ibunya yang menyeringai padanya dengan kedua tangannya yang tengah memegang rantai yang melilit kakinya.

"Sedang menikmati suasana sore hari sayangku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dengan kepala menunduk. Tak berani sedikitpun melihat kearah ibunya.

"Apa pemandangannya bagus Baekhyune?"

"Anghh!"

Baekhyun meringis begitu Se Ra mencengkram dagunya, mengangkatnya keatas hingga ia mendongak dan matanya berhadapan dengan mata Se Ra.

"Tidak menggubris panggilanku itu sudah sebuah kesalahan sayang."

Senyum mengerikan Se Ra menakutinya, hingga menyebabkan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.

"Ma- maafkan aku umma. Sungguh aku tidak mendengarnya."

Se Ra mendengus, melepaskan cengkramannya dan beralih menatap kearah Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya duduk ditepi ranjang, membaca Novel diatas meja dengan seksama tidak terlalu menghiraukan interaksi ibu dan anak itu.

"Hanya satu jam untuk malam ini Kyungsoo. Setelah itu kau kembali kekamarmu."

"Dua jam!"

Se Ra menghentikan langkah ketiganya dan kembali menatap marah pada Kyungsoo yang tetap saja melihat kearah Novel ditangannya.

"Satu jam bagiku tidak cukup untuk memuaskan penisku, Se Ra."

Se Ra Menggeram, dan menggerutu pelan.

"Terserah kau! Dan kau Baekhyun, segera buang buku tidak berguna itu dan temui aku setelah urusan anak itu selesai, kau mengerti?"

"Ne umma, aku mengerti."

Se Ra menghela nafas dan membuangnya kasar lantas segera berbalik keluar dari kamar Baekhyun tanpa berbalik lagi.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu.

Kyungsoo masih asik dengan bacaannya, dan Baekhyun hanya mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo tanpa kata. Matanya menelusuri wajah mungil lelaki dihadapannya dengan seksama. Keningnya sedikit mengkerut.

Jelas sekali Baekhyun melihat keringat dingin diantara pelipis dan kening Kyungsoo. Dan Baekhyun yakin, itu bukan karena ia kegerahan ataupun karena buku yang dibacanya.

Karna Baekhyun tahu, buku yang tengah dibaca Kyungsoo bahkan itu adalah novel Twilight bukan novel pembunuhan berantai atau tentang psikopat. Karena Baekhyun tak suka itu.

Baekhyun jelas sekali melihat ekspresi aneh diwajah mungil tampan itu walau sedikit.

"Kau baik – baik saja erm Kyu- Kyungsoo hyung?"

Mata besar milik Kyungsoo beralih dari buku bacaannya dan menatap Baekhyun. "Menurutmu?"

Baekhyun bingung dibuatnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Tuk

Kyungsoo menaruh buku novelnya dengan kasar, nafasnya mulai memburu seiring dengan peluh yang semakin membasahi wajah dan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Peluk aku!"

"Ha?" Baekhyun terkejut dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah lucunya. Kyungsoo mendesis pelan.

SRETT

"Asshh!"

Baekhyun meringis ketika tangannya ditarik kasar, membawa tubuh kecilnya kedalam sebuah pelukan yang memaksa.

"SUDAH KUBILANG PELUK AKU!"

Dengan gelagapan, Baekhyun segera membalas pelukan Kyungsoo, menyenderkan kepalanya kearah dada Kyungsoo dan telinganya dapat menangkap detakan jantung Kyungsoo yang berdetak cepat.

"Mengerikan."

Kyungsoo mendesis dengan gigi bergemeletuk. Mata Baekhyun memicing.

"Tempat ini mengerikan! Semuanya mengerikan! Dan ini lebih gila dari yang aku pikirkan! Dan ibumu! Ibumu aku rasa benar – benar sakit jiwa!"

Srett

Dengan tenaga keras Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan ditubuhnya, menatap tak suka kearah Kyungsoo yang baru saja mengutuk ibunya.

"Kau mengatai ibuku!" Ucapnya tak suka.

"Aku tidak melakukannya! Aku berbicara apa adanya!"

"Kau mengatai ibuku sakit jiwa barusan!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu memang benar kan?" timpal Kyungsoo setengah berteriak dengan nafas memburu.

"Tapi ibuku tidak seperti itu hyung!"

Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca – kaca. Baekhyun tahu Se Ra tidak memperlakukannya selayaknya anaknya. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa sakit saat orang lain mengatai ibunya.

Kyungsoo tertawa mengejek. "Tidak seperti itu katamu? Lalu kalau memang benar dia tidak sakit jiwa mengapa dia membangun rumah mengerikan ini? Mengapa dia memperlakukanmu se gila ini kalau dia tidak sakit jiwa?"

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat menahan tangis. Itu memang benar. Semua yang dikatakan Kyungsoo benar, tapi Baekhyun tahu Se Ra tidak sakit jiwa. Se Ra, ibunya hanya tersesat dalam hati yang penuh akan kebencian. Kebencian pada ayahnya, pada laki – laki, dan kebencian padanya.

Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, berdiri menantang Kyungsoo namun menjaga jarak dengan ia mundur tiga langkah menjauhi Kyungsoo.

"Lalu apa bedanya denganmu?"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau bisa mengatai ibuku sakit jiwa, lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau datang kesini, menawari tubuhmu sendiri untuk diperdagangkan hanya karena kau telah disentuh ayahmu? Bukankah kau sama sakit jiwanya dengan ibuku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis, sementara Kyungsoo menggeram marah.

Dengan langkah lebar, ia menghampiri Baekhyun, menangkap lengannya lantas menariknya kasar, melempar tubuh kecil itu keatas ranjang lalu ia menindih tubuh yang sama kecilnya dengannya itu dengan amarah yang meluap membuat Baekhyun bergetar ketakutan.

PLAKKK

Satu tamparan tersemat dipipi Baekhyun hingga pipi putih itu memerah saking kerasnya.

Mata besar itu berkilat marah, Kyungsoo menatap nyalang kearah Baekhyun yang sudah hampir akan menangis.

Tubuh mereka sama – sama kecil. Bahkan Kyungsoo lebih kecil darinya, tapi mengapa ia kalah? Baekhyun bahkan sama sekali tidak mempunyai keberanian bahkan kekuatan fisik sekuat itu.

"KAU!"

Tunjuknya tepat diwajah takut Baekhyun. "KAU TIDAK TAHU APA – APA TENTANGKU! KAU HANYA ANAK BUANGAN YANG BAHKAN TIDAK DIINGINKAN SAMA SEKALI OLEH IBUMU! DAN KAU BERANI – BERANINYA MENGATAIKU HAH?"

Ucapan kasar Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Baekhyun menangis. Isakan kec il mulai terdengar, namun Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Kyungsoo pernah berada didalam situasi seperti ini.

Bedanya, dulu ia yang berada dipihak seperti Baekhyun, dan ayahnya berada dipihak dirinya. Dan Kyungsoo menyeringai, beginikah rasanya menguasai seseorang? Dan itu cukup menyenangkan.

"Dengan dirimu yang lemah seperti ini berani mengataiku? Tidakkah itu terasa tolol hum?"

"Hiks.."

SREKKK

Baekhyun semakin menangis, kemeja yang dikenakannya sobek dengan kancing berhamburan. Kyungsoo melempar sembarang arah kemeja Baekhyun dan tersenyum sinis menyaksikan tubuh mulus dibawahnya.

Seringaian Kyungsoo menakuti Baekhyun. Bahkan ketika tangan – tangan Kyungsoo menggerayangi tubuhnya, membuat ketakutan dalam dirinya berlipat – lipat.

"Lihat dirimu bitch, bahkan segini saja kau sudah takut, bagaimana jika aku memperkosamu lagi seperti kemarin atau bahkan lebih?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya seiring gerakan Kyungsoo yang menindihnya. Kyungsoo menumpu kedua lengannya di sisi kanan kiri kepala Baekhyun, dengan gerakan sensual, ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggesekkan selangkangannya dengan selangkangan Baekhyun. Menggesekkan penis milik Baekhyun dengan miliknya yang masih terbungkus oleh celana yang dipakainya.

Namun, Kyungsoo menikmatinya. Ia terus melakukannya hingga membuat penis Baekhyun sedikit memerah karena bergesekan dengan celana Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membayangkan dirinya. Membayangkan saat ayahnya melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang tengah ia lakukan. Ia membayangkan dirinya yang kala itu menangis ketakutan tanpa bisa melawan. Kyungsoo menggeram marah, mengutuk dirinya yang lemah sama seperti namja kecil dibawahnya.

Mata Kyungsoo perlahan terbuka, matanya bertemu dengan mata kecil berair milik Baekhyun. Menatap mata penuh harap dan putus asa membuat hati Kyungsoo perih. Ia ingat tujuan awalnya datang kekamar ini.

Dan tujuannya bukan menyakiti anak ini. Sama sekali bukan.

Kyungsoo berhenti. Namun tubuhnya masih berada diatas tubuh Baekhyun yang rapuh. Isakan pelan masih Kyungsoo dengar, dan hatinya perih serasa di iris. Ia melihat Baekhyun seperti refleksi dirinya dimasa lalu nya yang suram.

Perlahan, tangan nya bergerak, mempertemukan jemarinya dengan pipi basah itu dan menghapusnya. Isakan Baekhyun terhenti. Ia merasakan usapan lembut dipipinya, dan ia juga..

Merasakan satu titik airmata yang jatuh tepat dikelopak matanya. Hingga perlahan kedua mata sipit miliknya terbuka, dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah-

Kyungsoo yang menangis dan tengah menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah yang kentara. Bahkan jemarinya bergetar saat mengelus pipinya.

Keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan yang kentara. Keduanya masih saling menatap. Kyungsoo berhenti mengelus pipi bengkak Baekhyun namun tidak memutus kontak diantara mereka.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk ini..."

Kyungsoo berujar pelan. Ia masih betah menindih tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku kesini untuk menemuimu. Tidak dalam keadaan yang seperti ini."

Ujarnya lagi dengan tangis tertahan.

"Tidakkah kau melihatnya? Melihat bagaimana rasa terkejut ku saat aku masuk kedalam kamar ini? Tidakkah kau melihatnya?"

Baekhyun diam. Ia bukan tak mengerti arah pembicaraan lelaki diatasnya. Namun ia membiarkan lelaki itu mengatakan semua rasa gelisahnya.

"Kau pikir semudah itu melupakan semua hal yang sudah terjadi dimasa lalu? Kau pikir, seseorang yang mengalami nasib seperti ku akan bersikap seolah dia lelaki normal yang biasa – biasa saja?"

Kyungsoo menunduk menyembunyikan airmatanya. Tak ingin terlihat semakin lemah dihadapan lelaki yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya.

"Semuanya tidak mudah. Aku, kau dan ibumu. Tidakkah kau pikir ini akan mudah?"

Kyungsoo terisak. "Aku takut! Sedari awal aku takut! Tapi aku menghadapinya dengan segala amarahku, tidak berbeda jauh dengan ibumu yang menghadapinya dengan segala kebencian dalam dirinya. Tidakkah ini wajar untuk seseorang yang telah mengalami masa sulit dimasa lalu?"

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang bertumpu menahan bobot tubuhnya mengepal erat.

"Se Ra selalu berusaha membuatku takut padanya. Berusaha mencari kelemahanku dengan menunjukkan hal – hal gila padaku! Dan dia berhasil! Dia membuatku merasa takut saat dia membawaku keruang bawah tanah! Kau pikir aku sekuat itu?"

Baekhyun mengerti. Sangat mengerti, bahkan saat ia melihat Kyungsoo yang berpura – pura membaca novelnya.

"Aku memintanya untuk membawaku kesini. Dan bukan ini yang kuinginkan! Aku hanya ingin memelukmu dan menenangkan diriku. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Aku menyakitimu. Aku-

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya, Baekhyun tersenyum lembut padanya. Perlahan kedua tangannya terangkat, jemarinya mengelus kedua pipi Kyungsoo yang telah basah karena airmata.

"Aku tahu. Dan maafkan aku karena aku belum mengerti dengan caramu menghapus rasa takutmu. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo hyung."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Senyum Kyungsoo membuatnya merona walau sedetik.

Bruk

Kyungsoo sepenuhnya menindih Baekhyun, melingkarkan kedua tangannya kepinggang Baekhyun dan mencerukkan kepalanya keleher jenjang milik Baekhyun mencari kenyaman.

"Aku ingin tidur disini. Aku mengantuk~~"

Baekhyun terkekeh geli, perlahan dielusnya rambut Kyungsoo seolah meninak bobokan lelaki yang menindihnya yang tengah terpejam dengan senyuman indah yang tak lepas dari bibir tebalnya.

"Selamat tidur hyung..."

.

.

Kyungsoo benar - benar tertidur pulas. Bahkan Baekhyun harus bersusah payah mengangkat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo yang menindihnya sedari tadi.

Seulas senyum kembali hadir dibibir tipisnya, memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah bulat yang tertidur itu. Dengan tangannya yang lentik, Baekhyun merapikan poni Kyungsoo dan entah dorongan darimana, ia mengecup pelan kening itu dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Jujur, Baekhyun merasa malu dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini. Dan ini pertama kalinya ia melakukannya.

Klek

Pandangan Baekhyun beralih kearah pintu yang dibuka perlahan. Sosok dua orang berwajah imut masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun dengan menenteng sebuah kemeja putih dan celana berbahan jeans yang sangat pendek. Mungkin jika Baekhyun memakainya, celana itu hanya menutupi sampai diselangkangannya.

Jungkook dan Taehyung adalah dua sosok yang masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun. Mereka seusia Baekhyun. Taehyung sampai didekat Baekhyun terlebih dulu dan sesaat terpana melihat tubuh telanjang Baekhyun. Kulit putih yang halus seketika membuat pikiran Taehyung kosong sesaat. Ia membayangkan bagaimana tangan – tangan besarnya meraba setiap inci tubuh mulus itu, ia membayangkan saat bibir tebalnya menelusuri setiap lekukan – lekukan tubuh anak itu dari leher hingga ujung mata kaki. Bahkan membayangkan nya saja membuat Taehyung menelan ludahnya sangat terlihat bernafsu. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan lidah basahnya dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari tubuh telanjang dihadapannya.

Baekhyun menatap risih kearah Taehyung yang tidak berkedip menatapnya. Rasa takut perlahan menguasai diri Baekhyun. Taehyung memang tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Bahkan bertegur sapa pun mereka tidak pernah. Dan Baekhyun baru menyadari jika wajahnya dan wajah Taehyung sedikit mirip.

"Taehyung jangan buang waktu! Se Ra akan marah jika dia tahu kau berniat menerkamnya."

Jungkook menegur Taehyung dengan menepuk keras pundak Taehyung dan berhasil membuatnya berkedip bingung.

"Berikan kemeja dan celananya, Tae. Se Ra sudah menunggu anak ini di kamarnya."

"A- ahh ne."

Taehyun menyerahkan pakaian ditangannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan memberikan senyuman tipis namun manis dalam pandangan Taehyung. Jungkook hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Dirinya sudah bosan setiap kali melihat seseorang yang akan mendadak blank jika melihat Baekhyun. Dan sialnya itu termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Selagi Baekhyun memakaikan kemeja putih kebesarannya yang ia yakin itu bekas milik Chanyeol kekasih ibunya, Jungkook mengeluarkan sebuah kunci kecil berwarna emas lantas berjongkok meraih pergelangan tangan kaki Baekhyun, melepaskan ikatan rantai dikaki anak itu.

Jungkook tak sengaja mendongak keatas. Dan Jungkook pikir begitu ia menengadah ia akan menemukan wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan mata biru yang bersinar. Namun ia salah, ia malah melihat sesuatu yang menggantung lemas diantara selangkangan Baekhyun.

Seketika ia menelan ludah. Ia terangsang dengan cepat.

Taehyung menyeringai menyadarinya. Dan Taehyung mulai berpikir, telat sedikit mengantarkan Baekhyun kekamar Se Ra tidak mengapa kan? 

"Ta- Taehyung ssi!"

Baekhyun memekik kaget. Taehyung memeluknya dari belakang menghentikan pergerakan Baekhyun yang mengancingkan kemeja nya satu persatu. Taehyung mengendus –endus leher putih Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun merasa geli.

"Bermain sedikit tidak apa kan Baek?"

Pertanyaan yang tidak memerlukan jawaban. Baekhyun sudah tahu jawabannya. Dengan ia menolak atau tidak pun ia tak akan bisa menghindar. Taehyung menawannya dengan cepat kedalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam yang membuatnya seketika susah untuk bernapas. Lidah Taehyung menerobos masuk kedalam mulutnya tak sabaran. Bahkan Baekhyun merasa air ludah Taehyung tertelan olehnya bersama ludah miliknya sendiri.

Tangan Taehyung tidak berdiam diri. Kedua tangannya meraba – raba perut Baekhyun dan sesekali memelintir nipple Baekhyun dengan cepat membuat Baekhyun melenguh. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan ciuman Taehyung yang menyakiti bibirnya, namun usahanya sia – sia, Taehyung malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya membuat Baekhyun kembali melenguh.

Jungkook hanya diam memperhatikan kedua orang itu dengan muka yang tak bisa ditebak. Namun pandangannya tidak beralih kearah lain selain kearah wajah Baekhyun dan penis Baekhyun. Dan tanpa sadar, tangannya sudah terangkat, menggenggam penis yang masih lemas itu dan meremasnya membuat erangan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun yang terbungkam oleh ciuman liar Taehyung.

Jungkook menelan ludah, ia suka mendengar erangan yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Hingga tangannya akhirnya tak bisa berhenti meremas penis nya, dan mengocoknya perlahan.

Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya dan menyeringai. Ia suka melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang terengah – engah mengais udara dengan wajah putih yang memerah padam.

"Aakkkhh ja- jangan lakukan itu kumohon ahh"

Baekhyun melemas seiring dengan mulut Jungkook yang memanjakan penisnya. Ia bersandar pada tubuh Taehyung seolah memasrahkan dirinya dijamah oleh dua lelaki sebayanya. Tangan Taehyung masih bergerilya meraba seluruh tubuhnya dan sesekali menjilat lehernya membuat Baekhyun mendesah frustasi. Ia menolak diperlakukan seperti ini, namun untuk melawan ia tak mampu.

"Kookie, kita harus bermain cepat hh-

Suara berat Taehyung menghentikan Jungkook mengulum penis Baekhyun. Setidaknya Baekhyun sedikit bernafas lega walau sesaat karena setelah itu Taehyung memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat hingga ia hampir menungging dengan tangan Taehyung yang menahan perutnya.

Dan tanpa peringatan, penis Taehyung sudah melesak masuk dengan cepat kedalam lubangnya membuat nya berteriak namun dengan cepat pula mulutnya dibungkam dengan penis milik Jungkook.

Baekhyun menangis.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah perlahan dengan kirinya yang memegang pingganya, sementara tangan kananya menapak pada dinding membantu ia berjalanpelan.

Celana minimnya semakin memperparah rasa perihnya pada lubang dan penisnya. Dua puluh menit ia membiarkan Taehyung dan Jungkook mempermainkan tubuhnya sesuka hatinya. Dan setelah mereka puas, mereka hanya membantu Baekhyun memakaikan kembali kemejanya, memakaikan celana minimnya dan mengantarkannya ke lorong kanan lantai atas dimana kamar Se Ra berada.

Dengan tangan gemetar ia membuka pintu kamar Se Ra dan berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dengan menegakkan langkah kakinya. Wajah sakitnya sudah tergantikan dengan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi agar Se Ra tidak curiga.

Se Ra tengah duduk bersandar di ranjang besarnya sambil memainkan gadgetnya.

"Lama sekali, apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Kyungsoo?"

Mata Se Ra beralih sebentar dari gadgetnya dan menatap Baekhyun seksama. Dan tentu saja ia melihat wajah lelah Baekhyun walau anak itu menyembunyikannya.

"Dua jam dua puluh lima menit. Selama itu kalian bermain?" Se Ra bertanya sinis.

"Ma- maaf."

Baekhyun hanya mampu mengatakan itu. Dan Baekhyun sadar, Se Ra menyangka ia bercinta dengan Kyungsoo dan bukan dengan Jungkook, Taehyung. Dan Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum samar, setidaknya Jungkook dan Taehyung terbebas dari hukuman Se Ra nantinya.

"Kemari"

Titahnya. Baekhyun melangkah ragu mendekati ibunya dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kakiku pegal, pijat."

Baekhyun menurut, ia memijat betis Se Ra pelan namun kuat. Se Ra menyimpan gadgetnya dan memejamkan matanya menikmati pijatan Baekhyun pada kakinya.

"Dua minggu lagi Chanyeol akan pulang dari Bucheon. Dia bilang dia membawa dua teman nya, dan akan menginap selama satu minggu dirumah ini."

Se Ra membuka suara setelah mereka hanya saling diam. Baekhyun tidak menjawab karena ia tahu Se Ra belum selesai bicara. Lagipula Baekhyun tahu Se Ra tidak membutuhkan jawaban apapun darinya saat ini.

"Pijat paha ku, bukan hanya betis nya saja Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera menuruti perintah Se Ra. Baekhyun beringsut sedikit mendekati Se Ra dan duduk disampingnya. Tangannya kembali memijati paha Se Ra.

"Salah satu temannya ingin bertemu dengan mu setelah Chanyeol bercerita tentang kita."

Baekhyun termangu sesaat,ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak.

"Dia seusia Chanyeol. Dan temannya berencana untuk menyewamu tiga malam."

Wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi. Ia berhenti memijat kaki Se Ra.

"Dan-

Srett

"AKHH!"

Se Ra menarik wajah Baekhyun, mencengkramnya dengan kuat hingga Baekhyun memekik sakit.

"Dia akan membayar mahal tubuhmu. Aku tidak menolaknya tentu saja." Se Ra menyeringai iblis. Tangan Baekhyun memegang lengan Se Ra yang mencengkram pipinya. Matanya mulai berair.

"Dan aku pastikan kali ini kau tidak akan bisa kabur begitu saja!"

BRUK

"AKH UMMA!"

Baekhyun menjerit tatkala Se Ra membantingnya keranjang dan membuka celana minimnya. Se Ra menyibak gaun tidur malamnya dan melesakkan penis mainan di vaginanya kedalam lubang Baekhyun dengan cepat membuat Baekhyun menjerit lagi.

"AAARRGHHHH!"

To Be continued...

Sorry i'm late. Ternyata semua diluar perkiraan. Dan awal februari ini saya bisa muncul kembali.

**Thank to**

**Adindaptrl524 : sudah lanjut, dan bisakah kamu memberikan sedikit komentar bukan hanya lanjut saja?^^ thanks for review.**

**BabyRennie: di Balik kepolosan Kyungsoo, dia mempunyai sisi laki-lakinya. Anda harap mengerti. Dan apa anda sudah tahu siapa member mesum di exo menurut orang korea sana? Mereka adalah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun,Sehun dan Chanyeol. Thanks for review.**

** .921025: ahh thanks kamu sepemikiran dengan ku^^ bias saya adalah Kyungsoo dan justru saya melihat dia terlihat manly jauh dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun. Thanks for review.**

**ByunBaekCute :Well, Semua sudah tahu jika daridulu Kyungsoo memang lebih dewasa dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun, karena itulah mengapa terkadang Baekhyun yang terkadang memanggil Kyungsoo hyung. Thanks for review.**

**KyungOc: Thank You. Saya juga SooBaek shipper^^ untuk chapter ini maaf belum ada moment SooBaek yang sweet. Mungkin next chap. Thanks for review.**

**DestaSoo : Ini sudah saya panjangin saya rasa untuk chap ini^^. Ini sudah lanjut happy reading. Thanks for review.**

**Cahayaanjanie : Maaf baru bisa saya lanjut^^ thanks for review.**

**LeeEunin : Iya HunHan sedikit incest. Ini sudah lanjut. Thanks for review.**

**Neli Amelia : terima kasih, ini sudah dilanjut. Thanks for review.**

**Kim Kaisoo : Saya juga tidak suka dengan Kyungsoo yaoi dulu. Saya juga tidak suka Kyungsoo sebagai uke. Dia manly dan pengecualian untuk Baekhyun saya mau membuat FF KyungBaek Yaoi. Thanks for review.**

**Bunnie : iya betul sekali. Sependapat^^ thanks for review**

**B : slow down baby^^ i hate Taeyeon. Baekhyun memang ultimate uke di exo. Kyungsoo menurut ku seme. Semenya Baekhyun. Thanks for review.**

** : Untuk chapter ini sepertinya Baekhyun masih harus menderita^^ tapi next chap KyungBaek moment lebih banyak kok^^ untuk LuBaek nanti pasti ada momentnya. keep reading. Thanks for review.**

**LuJiYooLKD : Thanks. Iya Kyung coock jadi seme. semenya Baekhyun. Thanks for review**

**Lyunjae q : ini sudah lanjut. Review dengan isi ceritanya ya? Thanks for review.**

**AnaknyaChanBaek92 : Thanks for review**

**ling-ling pandabear : thanks**

**keepbeef chiken chubu : thanks for review**

**visual1013: thanks for review.**


End file.
